


Gemini

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: we don't live here anymore [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-29
Updated: 2004-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222





	Gemini

It is October, and the cemetery is dark, cold.

Faith has never known what it was like to have an equal, a partner in all things. She is not yet sure Buffy qualifies as such, but the feeling of absolute trust that is so foreign to her is sneaking up on her, everyday.

It is there in the little motions that give her pause; the way Buffy looks to her before they leave for patrol, the way her opinions is asked before Giles', the warmth of the other Slayer's hand on her back as they walk out of the library.


End file.
